


Тысяча цветов улыбки

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия коротких, объединенных только общим пейрингом, зарисовок о влюбленных друг в друга Джареде и Дженсене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда Джареда нет рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: с разрешения автора.  
> Будет дополняться. :)  
> Не бечено!

Когда Джареда нет рядом, Дженсен мгновенно теряет половину красок, которые дала ему природа. Казалось бы – что может в нем измениться за столь короткий срок? Но в речь, в жесты, в улыбку возвращается забытое, кажется, тысячу лет назад напряжение, гаснут даже веснушки, и он сам становится похож на этакую бледную копию себя.  
Потом, спустя сколько-то мучительных дней, или недель, или даже, господи, месяцев, он встречает Джареда в аэропорту, и, стоит увидеть в толпе знакомую фигуру, меняется снова. Будто кто-то, наконец, сумел правильно настроить яркость. Джаред неизменно хватает его в свои объятия, иногда слишком уж крепкие, но Дженсен не жалуется, закрывает глаза и на короткий миг просто растворяется в ощущении тепла.  
\- Ты всегда так светишься, - шепчет ему Джаред и любуется, готовый, словно впервые влюбившийся подросток, целовать каждую веснушку, как только они оба окажутся вдали от любопытных глаз, и Дженсен это знает, фыркает тихо, опускает ресницы и честно отвечает:  
\- Не всегда.


	2. Чего хочет Сэм (8.17)

\- Дженс, перестань. Смотри в следующем дубле на своих азиатских красоток, а не на меня.  
\- Почему это? – показушно дует губы тот, прижимая журнал к груди, пока оператор настраивает камеру.  
\- Потому что Дина возбуждают красотки, а не Сэм, может быть? – Джаред честно пытается быть серьезным, но Дженсен видит, как золотые искры пляшут на самом дне его зеленоватых, хитро сощуренных глаз.  
\- А может быть и нет, - подмигивает Дженсен и покачивает закинутой на другую ногу ногой в такт музыке собственных мыслей. – И если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть, то я просто не смогу не ответить тебе снова тем самым взглядом. И снова. И снова. И в двадцать пятом по счету дубле он будет повторяться.  
Джаред передергивает плечами, смеется в ладонь.  
\- Я не могу не смотреть на тебя, эм, так, когда ты говоришь, что собираешься пойти подрочить.  
\- Это Дин говорит, - уточняет Дженсен, и Джаред снова посмеивается.  
\- Ладно. Тогда Сэм не сможет удержаться от подобного взгляда, когда Дин… ну, ты понимаешь, да?  
Дженсен откладывает журнал на стол, наклоняется к Джареду всем корпусом и вкрадчиво интересуется, красноречиво задрав правую бровь:  
\- Хочешь сказать, Сэм хотел бы присоединиться?  
Ответом ему служат все те же искры в ясных глазах и короткий кивок.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь, как.


	3. Понимание

Туман, густой, похожий на молоко, окутал все вокруг. Такое случается при выезде на съемки, обычно, конечно, погоду удается угадать, но порой она все же преподносит сюрпризы. Не видно ничего дальше вытянутой руки, но Дженсен упорно сидит на своем стуле, ощущая, как ледяная влага пробирается под одежду, и сжимает в руке стаканчик с кофе – единственный источник тепла. Стоило бы отправиться в трейлер, согреться, переодеться в сухое, в конце концов – но невозможно сдвинуться с места, потому что, когда Джаред в очередной раз промелькнул рядом, помогая перетаскивать камеру в кузов грузовика, сумбурные с самого раннего утра мысли оформились в то, что так давно хотелось ему сказать.  
«Джей? На пару слов. Это звучит очень бредово, но ты мне нравишься».  
Заставить себя сказать это Дженсен, конечно, не может. Потому что тогда наверняка недавно зародившаяся дружба треснет по швам, рассыплется вихрем, похожим на цветные бумажки – почему-то воображение Дженсена рисует ему примерно такую картину. И он молчит, только сильнее сжимает пластиковый стаканчик, пока вновь материализовавшийся рядом Джаред не трогает его за плечо.  
Он невозможно милый, взъерошенный, с потемневшими волосами, на которых осела туманная влага, и теперь они прохладными колечками прилипают к его вискам.  
\- Все нормально? – спрашивает он с искренним беспокойством. – Выглядишь не очень, чувак. Не сиди тут, иди отогрейся. Пойдем, я провожу.  
Отказать ему невозможно, и Дженсен идет, следует за высокой фигурой, держась чуть справа и сзади, и смотрит, как липнут к шее над воротником коричневой куртки мокрые волосы. Набат в висках похож на вой потусторонней сирены, и внутренний голос страстно и жалобно просит: скажи, скажи сейчас, когда поблизости никого, просто скажи, и будь что будет!  
Когда за спиной щелкает замком дверь трейлера, Дженсен расслабляет напряженные до этого плечи и тихо, но твердо говорит:  
\- Джаред, ты мне нравишься.  
Слова звучат в тишине очень странно, почти чужеродно, но в ответ – лишь молчание, потому что на самом деле Джаред давно ушел к себе, заботливо закрыв дверь за другом и партнером по съемкам с другой стороны.


	4. Самое правильное

Джаред, зевая, потягиваясь и почесывая макушку, идет по коридору, делает шаг в гостиную. И замирает. Комната залита солнечным светом, и прямо напротив проема арки над книжной полкой склонился Дженсен, внимательно рассматривая корешки стоящих там неровной стопочкой журналов. Солнце наполняет золотым сиянием кончики его торчащих ежиком волос, а футболка Джареда, выданная гостю радушным хозяином на время пребывания у него дома, трогательно велика Дженсену в плечах. Джаред замирает, боясь лишним вдохом потревожить это видение, и жадно и пристально смотрит, а Дженсен, теплый, смешно щурящий сонные глаза, не обращает на него внимание еще несколько секунд, пока, наконец, не ощущает чужое присутствие.  
\- Я думал, ты спишь еще, - бормочет Джаред. – Во сколько мы легли? В четыре? В пять?  
\- В пять, - говорит Дженсен и зевает, прикрывая кулаком рот. – Ты продул мне в карты в последний раз и решил избавить себя от позора, забыл?  
Джаред не находится, что ответить, потому что сонный Дженсен в его доме, в его гостиной, в его футболке выглядит настолько правильно и на своем месте, что впору было начать жалеть, что это чудо нельзя просто взять и запереть тут навсегда.  
\- Чего? – Дженсен не выдерживает пристального взгляда и изламывает темную бровь знакомым насмешливым уголком, и тогда внутри Джареда с хрустом ломается последняя преграда.  
Когда он обнимает Дженсена, пряча лицо у него на плече, и не находит слов, чтобы объяснить, как это давно, как это сладко, как голодно, как безнадежно и как навсегда, спеленатый сильными руками Дженсен не возражает, только кладет ладони Джареду на спину и держит, словно утешая.  
\- Что? – снова спрашивает он, уже шепотом на ухо, и Джаред находит в себе силы отстраниться и сказать, глядя в зеленые глаза напротив, пронзительные в солнечном блеске:  
\- Люблю тебя.  
Пару секунд Дженсен молчит, не отвечает, но и не убирает рук.  
А потом опускает глаза и нежно смеется. И Джаред чувствует себя счастливым: он знает, что значит этот смех.


	5. Море в глазах

У самого берега пена кудрявится барашками, шуршит, чтобы потом неохотно отбежать с волной, а после радостно снова несется вперед, и вновь по бесконечному кругу. Солнце слепит так, что глаза не открываются навстречу, но не смотреть тоже невозможно: до самого края мира вода так знакомо окрашена нежно-зеленым цветом, подобным цвету раскрывающихся каждое утро напротив сонных глаз, что хочется запечатлеть эту картинку на сетчатке навсегда. Ветер треплет Джареду мокрые волосы, срывает с них соленые капли морской воды, обтирает горьковатые пряди об его губы, и нижнюю щиплет: Дженсен перестарался, целуя его ночью, и, хотя после он долго зализывал трещинку языком со всей возможной нежностью, исцеления это не принесло. Впрочем, какая разница, если это не беспокоит Джареда?  
Песок под ногами приятно-горячий, обжигает ступни и, если бы не море, можно было бы услышать, как он шебуршит под ветром, а еще – под быстрыми шагами за плечами.  
Дженсен обнимает Джареда за талию, прислоняется грудью к влажной широкой спине, отчего его футболка мгновенно намокает, но Дженсен только жмется крепче и приникает губами к соленой коже шеи под влажными волосами.  
\- Увидят, - морщит нос Джаред, повторяя извечное возмущенное слово Дженсена, но тот, вопреки обыкновению, крепче смыкает объятия, так, что становится тяжко дышать, и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь скулой к плечу Джареда, чуть покрасневшему от солнца и очень горячему.  
Джаред запрокидывает голову назад, и короткие волосы на макушке Дженсена щекочут ему щеку.  
Они стоят так долго, слушая шум моря, чувствуя друг друга, а потом Дженсен расслабляет руки, делает шаг вперед и в сторону, утопая босыми ступнями в раскаленном песке, и чуть ворчливо говорит:  
\- Не хочу уезжать отсюда. Мне нравится море.  
Джаред смотрит, как прозрачно-зелены в ярком свете солнца его глаза, как он щурится, отчего разбегаются к вискам морщинки тонкими лучами, и мягко отвечает:  
\- Мы увезем море с собой.  
\- Наберем в банку? – вскинуть бровь выразительно, как обычно, Дженсен не может, но Джаред изучил все его жесты досконально. Он тянется обнять за плечо самого важного человека в его жизни, целует в висок сухими жаркими губами и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Оно уже у тебя в глазах.


	6. О любви и прикосновениях

\- Может, хватит все время меня трогать? - ворчит Дженсен, когда милая официантка, сверкая улыбкой, выдает ему чашечку с кофе. Джаред, сидящий напротив и с аппетитом поедающий пирог, поднимает голову и смотрит, кажется, виновато из-под длинной челки, только вот Дженсен видит, что в его глазах нет никакой вины.  
\- Но я скучаю по тебе, - тянет этот гигант, выпятив нарочно нижнюю губу, и Дженсен вздыхает.  
\- Слушай, ты видел, чтобы друзья, - он выделяет голосом последнее слово, - делали так? Хоть когда-нибудь?  
Джаред преувеличенно задумывается, прижав ложечку выпуклой стороной к губам, и Дженсен почему-то не может не сглотнуть.  
\- Да, - наконец заключает он, - один раз видел.  
Красноречиво задрать бровь Дженсен не успевает, потому что коварный Джаред, отправив в рот еще порцию пирога, добавляет с набитым ртом:  
\- Правда, потом все равно оказалось, что они трахаются. Так что это неизбежно.  
Дженсен давится кофе и смеется - не может не смеяться, хотя ситуация, по его скромному мнению - серьезней некуда. Не с чуваками, которые запомнились Джареду, нет, а с ними самими, особенно после того, как им обоим ясно дали понять: не в этом сериале. Зрителям не нужна ваша правда.  
\- Я действительно скучаю по тебе, - очень серьезно произносит Джаред, и Дженсен кивает, глядя в живое и такое красивое лицо напротив.  
Попытка уговорить Джареда не палиться номер тысяча-какой-то-там предсказуемо проваливается.


	7. Вокзалы и аэропорты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл посвящается моему Джею.  
> Не скучай, родной, мы обязательно встретимся снова...

Дженсен не любит вокзалы и аэропорты. На самом деле, он не любит даже автобусные остановки, просто те раздражают его немного меньше. Возможно, все вышеперечисленные места могли бы получить толику его расположения, если бы там не было людей. Абсолютно то же самое касается поездов, самолетов и автобусов: там Дженсен, надвигая пониже на глаза потрепанную кепку, прячется за разворотом газеты, чтобы не дай бог кто-нибудь не узнал его.  
Но особенно сильно он ненавидит вокзалы и аэропорты, когда они разлучают его с Джаредом.  
Люди вокруг снуют бесконечно, толкаются плечами, неодобрительно косятся (впрочем, если косятся с узнаванием, Дженсен приходит в больший ужас, так что лучше уж пусть смотрят сердито), с грохотом колесиков волочат тяжелые сумки или нервно роются в карманах в поисках билетов и документов. Дженсен сталкивается с этой атмосферой нервозности достаточно регулярно, и все равно каждый раз, входя в стеклянные двери вокзала, он чувствует себя под микроскопом.  
Когда они прощаются, Джареду грустно, это видно по его лицу, по необычно блестящим глазам, и даже по его улыбке: широкой, нежной, но какой-то горьковатой на вид. Дженсен обнимает его и убеждает себя, что даже если их заснимут на телефоны вездесущие фанаты, это ничего не будет значить: они обнимаются всегда, и каждый, кто хоть немного интересуется закулисной жизнью их шоу, знает это.  
Джаред стискивает кольцо рук очень крепко, до боли в ребрах, не хочет отпускать, а Дженсен не хочет, чтобы этот большой парень отпускал его. Они стоят так неприлично долго, и их губы едва не встречаются каждый раз, когда грудные клетки движутся в такт дыханию.  
Вдох-выдох.  
У Дженсена есть еще пятнадцать минут, чтобы вспомнить, что он забыл положить в сумку зубную щетку, и дойти наконец-то до своего места. Надо забросить сумку на багажную полку, а потом успеть развернуть газету, пока никто не узнает его. Надо непременно успеть попросить проводницу не трогать его до конца пути.  
Дженсен наконец-то робко целует Джареда в теплые губы и получает такой же чуть неуверенный ответ, совсем не похожий на страстные поцелуи-укусы накануне вечером. Дженсен говорит что-то: кажется, обещает скорую встречу, но оба знают, что любая разлука растянется для их личного ощущения времени практически годами. Особенно сейчас, когда она действительно обещает быть дольше, чем все остальные.  
Дженсен едва не опаздывает на поезд, и девушка в форменной одежде смотрит на него хмуро: он протягивает ей билет в последний момент.  
Когда Джаред следует за тронувшимся составом - не очень быстро, так, что довольно скоро скрывается из виду, - Дженсен сглатывает ком в горле, отворачивается от окна и все-таки закрывается газетой от остального мира. Он не читает, просто отчаянно и с усилием думает о том, что ненавидит вокзалы и аэропорты, чтобы сердце не билось тяжелым камнем в грудной клетке. Ах, да. И остановки, конечно, Дженсен не любит тоже.


	8. Камень преткновения

Дженсен всегда немного скрытен, если думает, что нельзя огорчать Джареда чем-нибудь. За несколько лет так и не получается ему объяснить, что эта скрытность огорчает еще больше, и Джаред, наконец-то, смиряется и ищет способы расколоть золотую броню, в которую оборачивается этот человек.  
"Ты на нем помешан", - часто закатывает глаза сестра.  
"Точно", - соглашается Джаред.  
Сегодня Дженсен снова что-то скрывает: это видно по ломкой линии сжатых губ и тоненькой морщинке между бровями. Он пытается улыбаться, но веснушки словно потеряли свой цвет, и улыбка не спешит возвращать им солнечную яркость.  
В Ванкувере холодно, за окном трещит и бьется об асфальт настоящий ливень, а Дженсен сидит в кресле, зябко поджав под себя ноги, и делает вид, что читает сценарий. На самом деле он смотрит в одну точку, и Джаред, уставший притворяться, что очень увлечен передачей о лосях на Animal Planet, поднимается с дивана, потянувшись - кости устало хрустят - и садится рядом с Дженсеном на ковер, устраиваясь у ножки кресла, как верный пес.  
\- Что ты? - спрашивает, и Дженсен, перестав сверлить глазами исчерканные листы, опускает на него потерянный зеленый взгляд и кладет руку ему на макушку, автоматически зарываясь пальцами во взлохмаченные волосы. Этот жест знаком обоим очень давно, Джаред не помнит точно, когда Дженс приобрел привычку так нежно пропускать сквозь пальцы его волосы, но знал: это его успокаивало, а потому был совсем не против.  
\- Курить хочу, - не в такт выдыхает Дженсен, и Джаред тихонько вздыхает. Ему не нравится эта слабость Дженсена на самом-то деле, потому что это дорого, непрактично и неполезно. Но слабости Дженсена каким-то непостижимым образом однажды становятся непреложными правами, и Джаред смиряется. Может, потому что уверен: главная слабость этого шикарного парня - он сам.  
На веранде сыро: косой ливень исчеркал крашеное дерево пола неаккуратными кляксами, а в воздухе стоит густой озоновый дух, верный спутник грозы. Дженсен натягивает рукава толстого свитера до самых костяшек и со звенящим еле слышным стуком щелкает зажигалкой пару раз. Неверный огонек охотно перекидывается на зажатую в его губах сигарету и остается там светящимся круглым пятнышком.  
\- Так что? - не отстает Джаред. Он обнимает Дженсена, прижимает спиной к своей груди и почти робко целует за ухом. Короткие волосы щекочут ему губы и щеку, а горьковатый, чуть едкий запах тяжелого дыма - ноздри, но уходить все равно не хочется. Не раньше, чем Дженсен объяснит, что его тревожит, по крайней мере.  
\- Я отцу рассказал, - говорит Дженс, и Джаред не видит, но точно представляет, как морщинка между ярко очерченных бровей Дженсена становится глубже и резче. - Про нас.  
Джаред ждет, не спрашивает, и Дженсен глубоко затягивается сигаретой - его грудь вздымается под руками Джареда - а потом все же добавляет:  
\- Он не злится на тебя, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Ты по-прежнему будешь их третьим сыном, и все такое. Просто он сказал мне, что есть вещи, о которых я не смогу объявить без последствий. И он прав.  
Джаред сжал губы, пытаясь найти нужные слова.  
Это - еще один камень преткновения в их отношениях: его самого вечно так и подмывает проорать о своей любви на весь мир, выторговать у судьбы и общества себе возможность действительно целовать Дженсена на публичных мероприятиях, не делая вид, что это дурацкая шутка.  
Дженсен считает иначе. Аргументы у него не заканчиваются: негодование канала, консервативность родного для обоих штата, теперь вот - мнение отца...  
\- Он был бы не против, если бы ты позволил себе просто быть счастливым, - наконец произносит Джаред и разжимает объятия. - Мы это заслужили, ты не находишь, Дженс?  
Дженсен упрямо качает головой и выбрасывает сигарету в стоящий в углу мусорный бак.  
\- Рано, - говорит он хмуро.  
И Джаред снова не спорит.  
Впрочем, кажется, совсем скоро он дойдет до грани, за которой не сможет соглашаться.


	9. Одна ночь в Техасе

Сегодня для Джареда и Дженсена Техас - это пышущий жаром дух укутанного ночной мглой побережья. Душно настолько, что кажется - соленая вода залива сейчас вскипит. Сам залив, похоже, обладает собственным разумом и старательно поддерживает эту иллюзию: шипит и пенится, вылизывает прибрежный песок водянистым языком, щекочет Джареду босые ступни. Дженсен бродит за его спиной с бутылкой рома в руке, у него на голове - сбившаяся красная бандана, и иногда он с пьяным смехом принимается изображать Джека Воробья. Джаред смотрит на него через плечо и хохочет. Он весь мокрый: пот на его коже смешался с морской водой, да так, что не отличить - все одно на языке солоно.  
Дженсен, которому надоело бродить туда-сюда, все-таки подходит поближе, вешается Джареду на шею, пьяно фыркает, пытаясь наощупь с закрытыми глазами найти его губы. Волна охотно окутывает и его ноги тоже, коварный песок не дает приподняться, чтобы удобнее было целовать, но Джаред наклоняется сам, хватает в охапку, целует сильно.  
Дженсен на вкус как ром и почему-то как черешня. Губы у него совсем сухие и колючие, и Джаред быстро облизывает их, делая вновь мягкими. Дженсен смеется опять, запрокидывает голову, покрепче сжимая за спиной Джареда горлышко бутылки.  
\- Хо-ро-шо, - по слогам говорит он и таращится в глубокой синевы небо над ними. Торопливо целуя его колючий от щетины подбородок, Джаред жмурится, и тут же теряет точку опоры в пространстве: мир вокруг них словно уютно расположился на карусели, медленно вращающейся вокруг своей оси.  
Песок мягкий, только липнет противно ко всему телу, и шорты теперь все мокрые - зачем переодевался, спрашивается? - а Дженсен сверху тяжелый и горячий весь, словно ночная жара напитала его своим духом.  
\- Молодец, - наверное, это должно звучать укоризненно, только зеленый взгляд безжалостно косит, и Дженс, скатившись неуклюже с Джареда, ложится рядом: плечом к плечу. Хватает Джареда за руку и сплетает пальцы крепко-крепко, почти до боли.  
\- Ром разлил? - интересуется Джаред, хотя на самом деле он хочет спросить что-то другое, только вот никак не может поймать мысль за хвост.  
\- Ага, - Дженсен беспечно складывает губы в трубочку, будто тянется поцеловать густо-синее небо, а потом глубокомысленно добавляет: - Может, и не весь, но в нем теперь точно морская вода.  
Волна согласно прокатывает мокрую красную бандану до самого дженсенового плеча, а потом цепко уносит куда-то назад, и Дженс не успевает ее поймать, а потом машет рукой: бери, мол.  
\- Джееееенсен, - тянет Джаред просительно, и тот мурлычет в ответ медовое:  
\- Джаред? - и прокатывает "р" на языке, словно сладость.  
\- Ты знаешь, - немедленно отзывается Джаред и чувствует, как к плечу прижимается скулой, ластится, будто кот, разомлевший от жары и алкоголя Дженсен.  
\- Знаю, - говорит он тихо-тихо, а потом добавляет: - Я тебя тоже.


	10. Близость

Губы у Дженсена горячие, аж печет, раскрытые и влажные. Джаред каждый раз не может оторваться от них, ему до дрожи нравится, как они краснеют от поцелуев, засосов, укусов, нравится, как Дженсен хватает воздух ртом, когда Джаред с нажимом ласкает его тело. Нравится, как перекатываются мышцы под горячей бархатистой кожей.  
Дженсен, обычно неприступный и холодный, в постели легко ему поддается, позволяет прижать себя к матрасу, низко и хрипло стонет сквозь рваные выдохи, когда Джаред исследует его губами. Каждый раз – как в первый.  
Дженсену нравится, когда Джаред ведет языком по его коже влажные дорожки: он никогда не просит ни о чем, но его тело говорит за него. Он вообще не разговаривает в постели, если не считать обрывочную ругань вперемешку с обрывочными мольбами, и чтобы услышать хотя бы их, Джаред готов на что угодно.  
Дженсен не стыдится своего тела ни секунды, и, напротив, когда порыв страсти случается утром или днем, с удовольствием выгибается навстречу солнцу, извивается, подставляя лицо свету, и Джаред порой думает, что это затем, чтобы лучше было видно, как трепещут от удовольствия длинные ресницы.  
Дженсен смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами Джареду в лицо, когда тот медленно входит в него, раскрывая распаленное тело собственным членом, смотрит, а раскрытые губы его подрагивают. Он ждет поцелуев, он справедливо любит целоваться, и обладателю таких губ грех было бы – не любить. Джаред тоже любит, потому что для него грех – не любить целовать эти губы…  
Дженсен весь усыпан веснушками, как крупинками золота, зимой они почти полностью бледнеют, но летом, водя языком по ослепительным острым ключицам, Джаред все ждет, что вот-вот ощутит сладость шафранного цвета пыльцы, щедро рассеянной по ним. Дженсен, кажется, это подмечает и смеется каждый раз; как он ухитряется выглядеть таким ехидным полностью раскрытый и в шаге от оргазма – известно только ему одному.  
Когда сладость отступает, давая место расслабленности и неге, Дженсен еще долго отказывается пошевелиться, и только смотрит из-за тени, отбрасываемой ресницами, на Джареда, и в этом взгляде все, чего он никогда не решается сказать вслух.


End file.
